Those Five Words
by RedSkyes
Summary: Maria had been dying to hear those five words forever so when Jack says them,she agrees.She doesn't know how much pain it could cause though.Ray x Maria,Jack x Maria.Maria's POV


A/N:Flashbacks are in _italics_ just to let you know!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :( and if I did..I don't think I'd be on here writing stories :P unless I was looking for authors to write awesome Harvest Moon stories which would be fun but hard because lots of people on here are good writers.But then again I wouldn't be writing stories on here I'd be reading them.But actually I do read the stories on here cause they ROCK!I talk a lot..--' ok..well type a lot lol

** Those Five Words**

I watched the necklace slip through my fingers,drop into the river and float away.It was the best and worst moment of my life.I had finally let him go.But I'd loved him,no I still did.I love him so much,it hurts.It hurts a lot.Ecspecially when he got married.To one of my friends.He told me "Forever Maria,that's how long we'll be together."Why I ever believed that,I don't know.I was a fool.Still am.I love him and it kills me.I'm slowly slipping away.I'll turn cold and hard again just like I was before.It's been five years since it happened.I don't even know why I'm still here.I shouldn't be.I just really shouldn't.

I walked along the path sighing now and then.My life was nothing like a fairy tale.Not even close.Well maybe for some,but not me.If I was anyone,I would be the villian.I never got the happy ending.Eve got the happy ending that I'd always wished for.She took away my future.But I guess it was for the best,right?

_ I smiled as he walked into the library.The new farmer,Jack.He's the only visitor I've had in a while._

_ "Welcome.I'm Maria.I'm mayor Theodore's daughter.Would you like to check out a book?"_

_ He smiled,"Hello Maria.I'm Jack.I work at the farm.Do you have any books on farming?"he asked.I showed him the section with the farming books and went back to the desk.I was reading the newest romance novel that had come here.Whenever I looked up,Jack was sneaking glances at me._

_ "Can I take these?"he put three books on the table._

_ "Sure.You'll have to bring them back on the 27th.I'll see you then."I smiled._

_ "Oh,I'm sure I'll be back much sooner."he said before leaving.I blushed slightly and that night,I dreamed about him.He could be my knight.He would save me from the fire breathing dragon.Save me from all the vilians.All the people who didn't understand._

_ A couple weeks later he came back.All three books in hand._

_ "These were great!Thanks Maria."he smiled.I smiled back.He was the first one to remember my name._

_ "I'm glad you enjoyed them.Are you taking out anymore books?"_

_ "Depends.Can I come back to see you if I don't have a book?"he asked.I blushed which made him smile._

_ "I'll see you tomorrow then,Maria."he smiled.With that,he was gone._

_ It was at that moment that I developped a crush on Jack the farmer.He was a real charmer but unlike Dan,he was sincere.He was also nice,and smart unlike Dan._

I retreated to my sanctuary.The only place my heart wouldn't break.Where I could bury my head in someone else's misery.I would never forget my own though.This was the worst heartbreak ever.I couldn't bear breathe when I thought about it all.It was overwhelming.I had to fake my smile.I knew some girls might have gone through the same thing but,somehow I didn't think it hurt them this much.Jack was my first true love.

_ "Maria,do you want to go to the bamboo festival with me?"he asked.I stood there shocked.No one had ever invited me to a festival.Well except Dan but there wasn't any girl he hadn't invited plus I'd politely declined the invitation.But this time,I knew my answer straight away._

_ "I'd love to."I smiled._

_ "Good.I'll meet you at the square alright?"he asked.I nodded already planning how the whole night would go._

_ "And I hope you count it as a date."he said before leaving.I turned crimson and buried myself back in my book but I was distracted.Too many thoughts in my head.Even my dad could tell and he wasn't very good at reading people.I began to hum in the library sometimes to fill the silence.For some reason it was getting to me.I found that when Jack was here,it was much better.I decided to go see him at his farm.Well,I couldn't have made a bigger mistake._

I turned towards the door as the bell rang.The new farmer,Jill walked in with a smile on her face.She was lucky.Moving.Starting over.I would never get a chance to do that no matter how much I wanted to.I just couldn't leave.I still loved him too much.I don't know where I'd go.

"Hello.You must be Maria.I'm Jill,the new farmer."she said sticking out her hand.I forced a smiled and shook her hand.She turned away from me and began to search for books.

"What kind of book are you looking for?"

"I'm just looking for books to help me.Mostly on the farm."she smiled.Memories came flooding back and I couldn't muster up one measly smile.The one smile that hid all my tears.All my emotion.All the pain I'd hid for five years.For five years he'd been here and five years later,I still hadn't forgotten him and the love we'd shared,even if it seemed only one-sided.But it wasn't like that at the time.

_ I smiled to myself as I walked along the path.He lived around all the buildings.He did seem to be very social.I was carrying another farming book,one he hadn't read,to give to him.When I rounded the corner to his house I stopped,frozen.There he was talking to Nina.They were both laughing and he soon leaned in and kissed her.After they stopped,a brush spread across her cheeks.She said something,he nodded and kissed her on the cheek before she walked away.I brought my hand up to my cheek and quickly wiped away a tear.I hadn't cried in a long time.I'd always used books to free me from my own pain.It would never go away,but it took me away from it for that moment.Like medicine or something.The pain was numb.Until the medicine wore off.Then it came back,more painful than ever._

_ I walked closer just as Jack walked into his house.I took a deep breath then knocked on his door.He smiled once he stepped out._

_ "Hey Maria.Is that book for me?"_

_ "Yes.It's another one about farming."_

_ "Thanks.You're so sweet."he smiled.I couldn't help it.All my pain subsided.All my anger,envy,gone.The sound of his voice soothed me.I guess that's what it's like to be in love._

_ "The bamboo festival is tomorrow.Aren't you excited?I sure am.Everyone will be jealous once they hear of me taking you."he smiled and tapped my nose.I blushed lightly and he kissed me on the cheek before I walked away.Back to my home.Where I belong._

He was a handsome young farmer.The first one to come to my library in a long time.I think that's when I first fell in love with him.No matter what he did,I could never stay mad at him.I never told him anything I saw him doing.I felt if I did,he would hate me.I know now that he probably would've denied it.But whatever he did with another girl,I blamed on the girl.Even if he started it.He married Eve.It was Eve's fault for making him fall in love with her.Making him run off to the city,leaving everything and everyone behind.Dad doesn't know what he did to me but he thinks Jack is a good guy.Although most people think that.Except for all of the girls.Who's hearts he broke.And their friendly smiles are like mine.They hide the pain.Everything that they've been through.I've been through.I can tell.In their eyes,they've felt my pain and I theirs.It's a terrible thing heartbreak.But sometimes you just have to deal.

_ The bamboo festival was wonderful.He was the sweetest.We watched our boat sail down the river for a few seconds.Then he kissed me.It was perfect.My very first kiss.I wanted it to be with him.I knew it was right.I knew he'd be my husband.The one to stay with me forever._

_ "Maria,will you be my girlfriend?"he asked.I smiled,tears in my eyes.I felt like he was asking me to marry him.Those were the best five words ever.Will.You.Be.My.Girlfriend._

_ "Of course!"was my instant reply.He smiled and kissed me again.Everyday he'd come and visit me.After he left,I'd come and visit him.A visit he never knew about.A visit he always had with another girl.I was furious at whoever it was.It was never his fault._

_ "Jack wouldn't do that!"I'd tell myself.The next day I'd be so happy to see him.And he'd be just as happy to see me.I was so happy.We had been dating for two years.It was the longest relationship I'd ever had.My dad remarked how happy I was and I'd just smile and nod._

_ "Maria,I've never seen you so happy!What has got you this way?"he asked._

_ "Something that gives me butterflies.Gives me something to like instead of books.A little thing called love."I smiled.Dad smiled back and hugged me._

_ "I'm so happy for you Maria!"_

I looked to the door again as a certain master angler walked through the door.

"Hey."

"Hello,Ray."

"How are you?"he asked.I could read the pain on his face.Jack hadn't been lying when he said he'd payed Ray.Ray just wanted to clear his concious.Me,being the person that I am,was willing to forgive him.In good time.I couldn't just forgive him right now.I thought he'd liked me too.But apparently,Jack had hired him as a distraction.Ray would distract me from the pain Jack brought whenever I saw him with Eve.Whenever they were together,Ray would magically appear at my side and the pain would be gone.Then,just until I lay in my bed,all alone,and think about how once again,I'd just be thrown to the curb.Ray would marry some other girl,someone prettier than me.And I'd be alone all over again.Atleast I'd be expecting it this time.

_ I'd smile at anyone that walked by me.Everyone seemed to notice my happy spirits and they seemed happier too.Or maybe that was because they were experiencing the same thing as me,love.One day,after one of Jack's visits,I took off for my visit to his house to see who he was with.He wasn't outside this time so I peered inside the window.Him and Eve were standing up,facing each other.He took out the beautiful feather.The one that sealed destiny,fate.The blue feather.Eve broke into sobs._

_ "Yes Jack!Of course I'll marry you!We'll have the wedding tomorrow!"she'd said.Jack smiled and embraced her.I ran away,tears streaming down my face.I was supposed to recieve that feather.Not Eve.He must've given it to the wrong girl.She must've forced him!That's what I thought,until he talked to me too._

_ He came knocking on my door,happy as can be.I answered quickly and smiled.I was so happy to see him.He'd explain how he'd accidently given Eve the feather when it was meant for me._

_ "Maria,I'm sorry!I accidently gave Eve your feather.I still want to marry you though.Spend forever,together."I thought he'd say.I was totally wrong.Don't think I could've been more wrong._

_ "Maria,can I talk to you?"he asked._

_ "Of course,Jack."the words slipped out of my mouth.I had no control over them._

_ "Well,I'm engaged.To Eve.The wedding is tomorrow and I'd really like you to be there.I know we had something,but I'm in love with Eve.I'm sorry Maria."_

_ "What?A-are you kidding?Jack,please don't do this!"I sobbed._

_ "Maria it's true.I'm sorry."_

_ "Jack,you don't love her!Please understand that!"I cried._

_ "But I do love her Maria!I love her more than anything in the world."he replied.I cried harder.He patted me on the back and I told him to leave._

_ "Get out!"_

"Uhh..Maria,I'm really sorry."Ray said.

"Don't worry about it.I'm ok."I lied.

"No,it was a heartless thing to do and I'm so,so sorry.I know you won't forgive me because I did such a horrible thing but..just try?"he asked.

"Ray,I already said I forgive you.Now please,just leave."I begged.He nodded and walked out.I turned back to my books.

_ I stayed inside crying all the time.My heart couldn't handle it.It wasn't all the girls,it was him.The stupid farmer.He hurt all the girls.He didn't deserve someone like Eve,she was too good for him.He was a horrible monster.I sobbed harder._

_ "Hello?"a voice called.I turned to the door and there was Ray,the fisherman.I quickly wiped my sleeve across my face to remove the tears._

_ "H-hello.Welcome to the library."I said.He smiled at me.The first smile I'd recieved since Jack left me._

_ "Do you have any good books on fishing?"_

_ "Yes,they're in the last aisle."_

_ "Oh,ok thank you.You're Maria right?I'm Ray."he smiled.I tried to smile back,just to be polite,but I couldn't do it.My heart hurt too much._

_ "Yes,I am Maria.It's nice to meet you Ray."I said.He nodded and walked down to the fishing aisle.He started coming about three times every week after that visit.We talked about fishing mostly.One day,he seemed quite nervous when he walked in._

_ "What's wrong Ray?"_

_ "Er..uhh..n-nothing.Why d-does it look like somethings wrong?"_

_ "No,you just seem nervous."_

_ "Well,I am."he blushed._

_ "About what?"_

_ "Maria,will you be my girlfriend?"he asked.The same lines I'd heard just weeks before.It broke me down.I knew I shouldn't have accepted,but I did.Just to prove I could move on.Even though I still hadn't.I didn't go to Jack's wedding,I knew I wouldn't have been able to make it.It would've torn me apart._

_ "Y-yes Ray.I will."I smiled.He smiled back and that was that.We dated for two seasons,long enough for me to pretend I'd gotten over Jack and once Ray saw that,he dumped me.The pain tore me apart.I couldn't handle it.I needed to convince Jack he still loved me._

I knew I couldn't forgive Ray for what he'd done.It would take too much time.I was happy with him and when he dumped me,the pain crushed me.I'd loved Ray,I'd loved Jack.It seemed every time I loved someone,they dumped me.Threw me to the road to get eaten by coyotes while they stood on the sidewalk,laughing.Laughing at my pain and sorrow.Atleast the coyote would be happy.

_ "Are you in here?Hello?"I looked around for the boy I still loved,even after all he'd put me through._

_"Oh,Maria,it's you.What do you want?"_

_"Uhh..I..well I just wanted to ask you something,"I paused."Do you love me?"_

_He burst out laughing._

_"Maria!How could you think that!I'm married to someone Maria.I don't love you!"the harshness of his words was like the pain of a thousand swords through my heart,swords that never stopped stabbing.The blood spilled but in real life,there was no blood.Just my tears.Flowing freely.Falling gently to the floor.As did the blood._

_"Maria,you didn't actually think that did you?How could you be so careless?Falling in love with me?What were you thinking?You're so stupid."he shook his head._

_"No,I'm not stupid!You love me too!Just admit it!"I yelled.He laughed.Right in my face._

_"Maria,pull yourself together.You're just a simple librarian.No one could love you.Not even that hobo loved you.I know so myself.I payed him to go out with you.Isn't it good to know the truth?"he smirked.The swords continued.My tears splashed on the floor as I fell to my knees.I thought Ray was the first man to actually love me,but once again,Jack had proved me wrong._

_"Please,we had something!How can you just throw it away?"_

_"Simple.Nothing happened between us.I'm married Maria.Just get out of my life.Get out of this town.LEAVE!"he yelled pointing towards the door.I sobbed and muttered something unintelligible.Amazing what he could reduce me to,some blubbering fool._

The next day Ray came back,with herbs,flowers and what looked like herb tea.He handed them to me and I blushed,flattered.

"What are these for?"I asked.He looked at me dumbfounded.

"It's your birthday today."

"What?It is?I must've not been keeping track of the day very well then.Wait,how do you know this?"I asked suddenly suspicious.He flushed.

"Jill told me.I asked her because I really want to make things up to you Maria."

"Ray,it's ok!I told you that.I'm ok.I've moved on."I lied.He stared at me.

"You forgot your own birthday.Plus I made a big mistake.I dumped you but,I love you."he turned crimson and bowed his head.I blushed also.

"W-w-what?Y-you l-love me?"I asked.Ray nodded.I knew this would only cause me more pain but I've been turned into a foolish person so what do you expect?

A/N: Did you like it??I don't mind if you didn't.I'd appreciate reviews and constructive criticism just no flames please.This is the first story I thought was good enough to put on here!! YAY!


End file.
